Devils Perfection
by Nessie's bff
Summary: Read the first chapter to find out everything
1. new prolog

_"Bella,I don't want you to come with me."He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I adsorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, shifting through them for their real intent. " You...don't...want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order."No." "Your not good for me." The reall meaning rung out to me 'your not good enough for me.'_

I remember how I felt that night as he left me. I lay sobbing on the ground in shock until Sam and Jacob found me. I wouldn't talk to anybody except for Jake,Leah and dad for 3 months, I couldn't sleep I barley ate. Dad threatened to send me back to mom so I started to shape up. I started to fall for Jacob after a while. Me and Leah became great friends. After grad I moved to La Push with Leah and Jake. We had been dating for 4 years when I got pregnant. Leah and Emily were ecstatic about it. Nine months later I had baby Emilie ( after Emily in a way) Alice Black. She had Her daddy's nose and skin, and my hair. She had silver eyes which we never got but we love her all the same. Then when Emilie**(a/n now will be know as Em,Emy or Ali)** was 3 A young girl named Jasmine moved to La Push. _Jake imprinted on Jasmine . _Heartbroken I was going to run to the Denali and be turned and leave Emy with Leah. Leah said no. She was going to come with me to support me and Emilie even as a vampire. I said yes to that of course she was my best friend. After I was a vampire for 2 years We had found a coven of vegetarian vamps like me. Nathan,Sophia,Mason,Nevahya,Katrina,Alex,Anthony and Ann. A year later We started a band called Devils Perfection. A year later Leah found a young man named David in the forest and begged us to turn him. She had found her imprint..... in a _vampire_. We were all surprised he could control his blood lust. David joined the group and our fans loved him! we moved to Ohio. 2 years later and our biggest gig yet. We were performing probably about 15-20 I saw _them._

Oh! I suppose I should say our powers, Ann like Alice can see the future, I have some of the most awesome powers!I can eat like a human! I can also make other vamps eat and drink, I also can borrow others powers when I touch them. And I have a mental shield that I can pass on to others. All of us vamps and Leah can communicate telepathically with each other. I can put images and thoughts in peoples minds. Nevayah can change her appearance along with others David can read others minds.


	2. Some of the character Info

I in no way shape or form own or claim to own twilight. I am only using this for entertainment purposes for myself and fans. I understand Twilight belongs to and Summit. I Promise that i in no way am Making any profit off of this Fan-fiction story.

__________________________________________________________

Girls: Boys:

Sophia(27) Nathan(28)

Nevahya(20) Mason(20)

Alex(19) Anthony(17)

Ann(16) David(23)

Emily(9) Mark(16)

Bella(25) Eric(25)

Leah(28) Jake(24)

Jasmine(23) Carlilse(28)

Alice(19) Jasper(20)

Rose(21) Emmett(19)

Esme(26 Edward(17)

_____________________________________________________

**Couples**

Jake/Jasmine

Sophia/Nathan

Nevahya/Masen

Leah/David

emilie-16/edward

Jasper/alice

Alice/mark

Bella/Jasper

Emmett/rose

Carlisle/esme

__________________________________________________________

**Powers**

Ann- Sees Future even with werewolves

Bella- Can "act" like a human,Mental Sheild, Can borrow other vampires powers when touched, Shows people her thoughts,memories by touching them,puts images and thoughts in peoples minds.

Nevahya- Can change apperances

David- Reads minds

All w/ leah and em, talk with each other telepathically

________________________________________________________________

**Meanings of Names**

Girls

Sophia-Wisdom. Nevahya-Heaven. Alex-Defender of people. Ann-Gracious and Merciful. Emilie- To Strive To Excel To Rival. Bella-Beautiful. Leah-Weary Jasmine-Jasmine Flower.

Boys

Nathan-He gave. Mason-Stone worker. Anthony- powerful David- Beloved. Mark-warlike Eric-Always Ruler

Actual Band members...singers,dancers

Anthony,Nevahya,David,Alex,Mark,Ann,Bella,Eric,Leah. The others are instruments... Bella and Leah play guitar sometimes

____________________________________________________

**Family..last names**

Sophia and Nathan Giles(married)

Nevahya and Mason Baker (married)

Ann and mark Clayton (RL twins)

^ 'cousins'

Leah,Bella and Emillie Marshel

Anthony and Alex Clemets ( fake bro and sis)

David Harlin

Eric Jhonson

________________________________________________

**A/N**

_I know this isnt much but I hade/have writers block for this but i have ideas. I will have some of the important backgrounds up around monday/tuesday. It would be sooner but I have shopping and babysitting tomorrow_

**Disclaimers **

Story- ©2009 ~Nessi's BFF

Twililight belongs to summit entertainment and

All Non related characters belong solely to me


End file.
